


Late Night Embrace

by AnonymousAuthoress



Series: One-Shots [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Movie Night, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousAuthoress/pseuds/AnonymousAuthoress
Summary: “Regina turned to face the opposite direction, commanding Emma to hug her from behind. Pale hands made their way around Regina’s waist and held her so tight, it were as if Emma never wanted to let her go again ... Regina’s eyes were the first to flutter shut, and Emma laid there, in the dark night holding tight of the woman … it now felt that after all the battles, heart-ache and despair they both had been through and will go through in the future, were merely specks of dust in the wind compared to the compassion they both had shared here tonight.”*ONE-SHOT* Prompt - “Sleep Kisses AU” (Tumblr)





	Late Night Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> I try and aspire to write stories I would read and so I do hope, my lovely chummies, that you enjoy this whilst my main story is in process.

 

They lay silently, in the dark, yet there is so much light and love in the room. Together, in each other’s arm, the two forget about the world just outside the window; time stops, light fades, and troubles become merely a memory from their past. For Emma, it’s no more _worrying about Hook and their failing engagement,_ no more _worrying about disappointing her mother or father,_ and no more _anxiety of leading her son to distrust her and leading him to believe she and Regina could create the happy family he so much deserves._ Regina, it’s _knowing that everyone who she had done wrong by no longer mattered when she was in her savior’s arms,_ that _everyone that had done wrong by her was long gone_ and that _whilst she was with Emma, she didn’t have to be worried about curses or potions or magic spells!_

Regina rested on top of Emma’s bare chest, they lie naked together, in bed, watching a late-night movie feeling the warmth from the summer’s air breeze through the open window. The brunette’s eyes were cast on the television screen – which gave Emma the perfect opportunity to look at her and marvel at her beauty. The way the scarlet sunset cast off Regina’s face and gave her a glow that lead her to look angelic but at the same time the darkness of the room mirrored in her dark brown orbs which beamed and widened at every action from the screen she was intensively studying! They drew Emma in – like a moth to a flame. The scar above her lip only signified a unique beauty and told every story of anguish in her life, leaving her to only look stronger and more extravagant the longer you looked at it. Subconsciously, Emma began to run her hands through raven, black strands and massage the top of Regina’s scalp, causing the brunette to let out a ‘hum’ of symphony and satisfaction.

Her hands rested harder on Emma’s chest as she finally tore her eyes away from the screen and looked up at the blonde. They both beamed at each other; looking at each other with only love and no words. Emma’s toothy grin made Regina chuckle and she leant in to capture her idiot’s lips with her own. It was a lazy and slow kiss, different to their usual bursts of passion, but it was the sweetest and most gentle moment of their relationship yet. Regina could never feel bored of the feeling of Emma’s lips on her own, and now the kiss was a lot more unhurried, she could savor every aspect of them; the texture was so soft and subtle, her taste was like honey and cinnamon – typical – and the excitement bubbled in Regina’s chest every time she could feel Emma’s tongue peep into her own mouth.

Sitting up, Regina straddled Emma’s waist, causing the blonde to raise her hands to the mayor’s waist. Neither of them preceded any further from this mind (for the first time in their relationship both didn’t want to take it any further, but were both enjoying these slow sleepy kisses.) Small moans were radiated from the two, neither of them really knowing who was making the sounds, as once the moan echoed from their throat it flowed straight to the other's lips, creating a vibration against their skin, scattering throughout their bodies. In the darkness, hands moulded together as their fingers interlocked and were placed next to the two bodies, resting on the silk of the bed sheet.

After they broke, foreheads rested on one another’s and their eyes remained shut. This was perfection. Regina rolled off of Emma’s lap and laid beside her, brunette hair now scattered across the heavenly white pillow. They stared into each other’s eyes, both smiling widely at this new and soft moment they had never witnessed before. Kisses began to start, but were small and chased; both women were so tired they didn’t have enough energy to take it any further. However, neither of them wanted to desist, so they remained with the chased kisses for some time. Both feeling and loving the subtly and intimacy of the embrace. Breaking the kisses off again, Regina turned to face the opposite direction, commanding Emma to hug her from behind. Pale hands made their way around Regina’s waist and held her so tight, it was as if Emma never wanted to let her go again. The thought made a bright beam spread across the Mayor’s face as she settled further into Emma’s hold and grabbed tightly of the hand lying on her stomach, once again interlocking their fingers. None of them cared that the summer’s heat was slowly forming sweat beads on their hands and foreheads because when they were together nothing mattered.

Regina’s eyes were the first to flutter shut, and Emma laid there, in the dark night holding tight of the woman … it now felt that after all the battles, heart-ache and despair they both had been through, and will go through in the future, were merely specks of dust in the wind compared to the compassion they both had shared here tonight.


End file.
